Perfect or Something
by lolitarun
Summary: Fluffy one-shot.  Kurt gets distracted by Blaine's new song.


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters… if I did, Karofsky wouldn't exist anymore, Jesse wouldn't have been such an asshole (albeit one I believe legitimately fell for Rachel), and there would be a LOT more Blaine. I also don't own the song, which is "Perfect Or Something" by Timepiece (formerly iamdavidcook).

**A/n: So I had to do another Klaine one-shot. This one is just for some fluffy fun; I found a song that I could totally see Blaine singing (well, more like I could totally see Darren Criss singing it, but whatever) and that would sort of work for the relationship that's starting to form between Kurt and Blaine.**

Kurt watched as Blaine sat strumming his guitar, a smile on the younger boy's face as he listened to his boyfriend screw around. What Kurt really wanted was for the older boy to start playing something; Kurt loved to hear Blaine's voice, especially when he was singing. But Kurt figured that Blaine wasn't going to start singing now, so he looked back down at his trigonometry textbook

_There's just something about you_

_That stays on my mind _

_For days at a time when you go_

_It's quite like your kiss that tastes like_

_A warm summer night_

_When it hits you just right, on your lips _

_So if you're feeling what I'm feeling now_

Kurt looked up as he heard Blaine start to sing, smiling slightly. It was nice to hear the older boy's voice, although Kurt was more interested in the lyrics coming from the boy's mouth than the voice singing them.

_I run, waltz right in the door_

_Singin' your name, I fall to the floor_

_I've just seen a face that could send men to war_

_Yeah, you're perfect or something_

_And that's all I'm looking for_

Kurt wasn't sure what to think about the song Blaine was singing. It was beautiful, of course, but the lyrics were… Kurt just didn't know what to think or feel about the lyrics. Part of the trouble was that Kurt really wasn't sure where the song had come from or who it was written about.

_There's just something about you_

_When I look in those eyes_

_They paint a peach sunset surprise_

_It's quite like the light that shines from young satellites_

_When they hit you just right, I insist_

_That if you feel it, like I feel it now_

Kurt turned back to his trig book, pretending like he was interested in the problems that he was supposed to be working on for the next day's class. He couldn't actually concentrate on the problems; they were far less interesting than the song that Blaine had started singing.

_I run, waltz right in the door_

_Singin' your name, I fall to the floor_

_I've just seen a face that could send men to war_

_Yeah, you're perfect or something_

_And that's all I'm looking for_

Kurt tapped his pencil on his textbook for a moment, looking up to see Blaine smiling at him briefly before going back to the song.

_So you go ahead and you take your time_

'_Cause I've got a year, or seventy-nine_

_Put me on hold or keep me in line, I don't really mind_

_I missed every step, or that's how it feels_

_To trip and fall head over heels_

_I talked to God and He said you'd been stealing_

_Wings from the angels you hung from your ceiling_

That was it. Kurt's concentration was completely shot now, and there was no way he was going to go back to his homework until the song was over. Blaine's voice and the song itself were both just too distracting for Kurt to be able to concentrate.

_I run, waltz right in the door_

_Singin' your name, I fall to the floor_

_I've just seen a face that could send men to war_

_Yeah, you're perfect or something_

_And that's all, that's all_

_I run, waltz right in the door_

_Singin' your name, I fall to the floor_

_I rip out my heart as it begs me for more_

_Yeah, you're perfect or something_

_And that's all I'm looking for_

As soon as the song was over, Kurt watched as Blaine put down the guitar. "So, what did you think?"

"It's amazing, like everything else I've heard you play," Kurt replied with a smile. He didn't know what else he should say about it; he was still processing what the lyrics meant and trying to figure out if Blaine was saying those things about him or if it had been written about someone else, someone Kurt hadn't ever met.

"I was kind of hoping you would find something special about it," Blaine replied, reaching out and taking Kurt's free hand in his own. "I mean, it is sort of a special song, after all…" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me what it is about the song that you find so special," Kurt suggested.

"Well, it was written for a very special person, for starters."

"Well I figured that, Blaine. Who is he?" Kurt watched as Blaine started laughing at his question. "What? Is that not a valid question or something?"

"It's about you, loser." Kurt blushed, realizing that he'd missed the hints Blaine had been dropping about the song ever since it had ended.

"Oh." Kurt was surprised as Blaine tugged on his hand, pulling the younger boy out of his seat and into his own lap.

"Just get over here and kiss me." Blaine planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. And just like that, Kurt understood the way Blaine felt.

**A/n: So there it is! If you don't understand the phrasing of the song, you should look it up on YouTube; there's at least one video of the song, but it's listed as being by iamdavidcook, not Timepiece; David renamed his solo project a couple of months after the song was released.**


End file.
